


Rare Treat

by siangjiang



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Not many people look like Deadman post apocalypse.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Deadman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Rare Treat

“Sam...”

Deadman looked adorable like this, his hands cuffed securely behind his back and dressed in nothing but an open shirt, boxers and socks. 

“Please Sam”

Sam was in a playful mood. His fingertips glided along Deadman’s skin, his neck, his shoulders, his chest, down his stomach.

A person Deadman’s size was a rarity these days and it felt almost like decadence to be allowed to touch his bulbous body. A rare treat.

And he wasn’t the only one who felt that way. He knew how many hungry eyes secretly followed Deadman’s every move in the lab. Sam had seen it, and no doubt Deadman’s assistants were beyond envious of the things Sam got to do to their boss. 

Deadman covered in hands, stroking, caressing, fondling, flashed by in Sam’s head. Him, bent over as his assistants were allowed to take turns. Or maybe they’d share him all at once, overwhelming and overstimulating him.

And Deadman knew. He knew all of it. That was why he had conspired with Sam in the shower back then. He knew people’s first reaction would not be suspicion but envy, clouding their judgement.

And yet Deadman wanted non of it. He wanted love. He wanted companionship. Lustful adoration was nothing without emotions to Deadman. He already viewed himself as a soulless meat puppet. He didn’t want to feel like an object too.

He wanted to feel connected, that much Sam understood.

That was why it felt almost blasphemous to let Deadman wait like this. Few people had had full access to his body and yet here Sam was, teasing the poor man.

“Sam!”

Deadman was almost trembling now, his cock straining against his boxers. Sam chuckled, but gave in, placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth.


End file.
